


ridin the lines, you know how i like

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bratty Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clint Barton, Top Sam Wilson, lowkey but kinda, random bits of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: UST from sharing a bed.....gets resolved0-100000 real quick





	ridin the lines, you know how i like

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh have this little 3some that has been in my brain a lot recently
> 
> find me on twit @_AMAMOT
> 
> this is the first time i wrote a threesome i'm sorry if someone's limbs were forgotten about

Bucky had known for a long time that Steve Rogers was a fighter in all ways, including when he was asleep. Even when he was tiny, his fists of fury would smack Bucky when they had to huddle for warmth through long winters. The Howlies would all try and strategically arrange their sleeping bags to be the farthest one from Steve’s to avoid his flailing. So when he was assigned on mission with Steve, Clint, and Sam, he wasn’t looking forward to most likely having to share a bed with Spread Eagle Steve.

Turns out, Clint and Sam had both been in their fair share of tight spaces with Steve to not be too thrilled about it either. So they had ended up putting Steve on a bed by himself, the three of them piled onto the other. They had all put up a good fight why they should be the one to get the bed, in the end all of them too stubborn to give it up. So Bucky was a bird-bread sandwich. Turns out, two grown men and a genetically enhanced soldier made it rather toasty under the covers, but their stubbornness continued.

Bucky was usually the first awake and had enough stealth training to extricate himself from the sweaty mess of limbs to deal with his typical morning pants situation. He went on his run with Steve and had no idea how the other two woke up. It was going fine until their extended stake-out and firefight at the culmination of the mission. They were all rightfully exhausted and collapsed into bed after stripping their uniforms off. 

The next morning, Bucky woke up much later to find Steve(take a break already, Rogers) already gone on his run and a hot press of limbs on all sides of him. Bucky was on his stomach, a position he only slept in when he was truly exhausted, one of his legs was hitched up over Barton’s. Sam was pressed into his side, an arm curled over his back and the goatee tickling his good shoulder. Neither of them were breathing deeply enough that Bucky could sneak away without waking them, plus he wasn’t going anywhere and he was warm and toasty. He was also hard enough to cut steel but that was another issue that hopefully he could will away by thinking about baseball.

He must’ve dozed off because when he opened his eyes again, his two bedmates were stirring slightly, their limbs all heavy and draped over each other without care. It only took one movement of Clint’s thigh as he was stretching a bit to nudge Bucky’s cock and make him whimper a tiny amount. He always got a rush of adrenaline at the culmination of missions, which was apparently making itself known at this inconvenient hour. When he shrank back to relieve some of the contact on his morning wood, he felt Sam’s strong chest against his back and well, that wasn’t helping one bit.

Clint, the asshole, snorted a sleepy chuckle before seeming to take pity on Bucky and his low whimpering and go take a shower. His thigh brushed against Bucky’s groin no less than three more times as he did. With more real estate on the mattress to escape to, Bucky tried to inch away from Sam. But he hadn’t expected Wilson to be a barnacle of a cuddler when he was as exhausted as they were. Resigned to his fate of being trapped until Wilson woke up, Bucky started rutting on the mattress slowly. 

“Man, what the fuck.” Wilson’s sleepy voice came from his shoulder a bit later. 

  
Bucky just buried his face in the pillow and suppressed a scream. “I hate you.”

\------

The quinjet was filled with uncomfortable eye contact and smirks, Clint being the only one of them that had gotten a shower that morning before Steve had bounded in and told them that they were wheels up in 10 minutes.

Clint seemed to be goading Bucky with his suggestive sweeps over Bucky’s body with his eyes. Sam, seemed to be studiously ignoring their morning encounter. He was in the cockpit, even though the jet was on autopilot and had been pink around the ears since they had finally extracted themselves from bed.

Steve, bless the idiot, had managed to postpone their debrief until the next day. They all trouped to the locker room to unpack all their gear and Bucky beelined to the shower. Nobody else seemed to care about their cleanliness at the moment and he had the full area to fill with steam and the smell of his shower gel.

“Any hot water left in the tower?” Sam jibed at him when he was back in the locker space. He and Clint were finishing up with their weapons. 

Bucky just threw his still-packed weapons bag into the locker to deal with later. A sadistic part of him smirked in defiance at how his old handlers would’ve punished him for not meticulously cleaning them first. 

“You coulda joined.” Bucky said, his brain-to-mouth filter apparently offline. “I mean-”   
  
Clint just snorted a laugh. “You meant it, own up to it Barnes. We’ve all been sharing a bed barely big enough for you alone all week.” He stepped up into Bucky’s space, looking down his nose with it’s omnipresent band-aid. “I’m a spy too, you aren’t that stealthy in the mornings. Tell me-us- you don’t want this? Because I do. Sam?”   
  


“Hell yeah man.” Sam’s voice was gravelly and closer behind Bucky than he thought. “Was two seconds from askin’ this morning before Stevie came back.”

  
Clint ran a hand down Bucky’s metal arm, the plates shifting as if in a shiver as he did. He felt the warmth of another body pressing against his back. Pretenses gone, he let his towel drop and surrendered to the hands roaming his body.

“Can we at least do this in a bed? Mine’s super soldier proof.” He groaned out, feeling a squeeze of his ass and a hand in his hair. 

They made it to Bucky’s apartment in the tower without much distraction, other than pressing his naked body against the cool metal of the elevator. Bucky managed to get Clint’s tight undershirt and Sam’s uniform shirt onto his living room floor and he led them by their tac belts into his bedroom. He flopped onto his own bed and raised an eyebrow at them, stroking his cock loosely and issuing a silent challenge.

Sam was naked first and crawled over to straddle Bucky’s thighs, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him hard. He was hard and grinding down against Bucky when Clint joined them and pressed kisses onto the nape of his neck. Clint’s hand reached around Bucky to take both his and Sam into his hand and stroke them together.

“Shit, Barton.” Sam kissed him over Bucky’s shoulder. “How we wanna do this?”   
  


Bucky whined at the lack of contact, despite being sandwiched between them. “Whoever’s got a better tongue better get it in my ass and I’ll suck the other’s brains through their dick.” He bucked his hips to try and get some relief. “Just get inside me before I shrivel up here.”   
  
“Bossy.” Clint noted, but he pushed on Bucky’s shoulders so that he tipped forward and was ass up over Sam. 

Bucky started to retort but choked out a garbled moan when Clint licked a thick stripe over his perineum and hole. He arched his back and hips back into the tongue that was now licking around his rim and nuzzled at Sam’s thighs in front of him. Bucky sucked a few bites onto the thin skin around the crease of Sam’s broad thighs before suckling the tip of his cock into his mouth. Sam rested a hand on his head as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and moaned a bit, arching back into Clint’s tongue that had breached into his ass. 

“Clint did you know the Winter Soldier was such a brat in bed?” Sam asked conversationally, like Bucky wasn’t a moaning and writhing mess. His hand cupped at Bucky’s face and stroked his stretched mouth with his thumb. 

Clint pulled back and wiped his mouth off a bit. “I didn’t, they leave that story out when telling baby assassins about him.”

Bucky just hummed around Sam’s dick, dipping his head lower slowly and sucking hard every time he bobbed his head up. Clint had found his lube in the bedside table and was now working a finger into him, carrying on a meaningless conversation with Sam all the while. Bucky didn’t seem to be in any hurry, not really working Sam towards completion, rather just holding his cock between his lips and suckling it gently. 

“Clint’s gonna fuck you first, then I’ll slide in ya afterwards. Like you were probably thinkin’ about this mornin’ when you were fucking the hotel mattress.”

“Fuck, why didn’t we do this all week.” Bucky finally pulled his mouth off of Sam as Clint fucked him with three fingers. “Oh god!” There was his prostate.

“You got condoms, Barnes?” Clint leaned over his back to murmur in his ear.

“Nah but I can’t catch or give anythin’” Bucky wiggled his ass backwards. “Get in me, Barton.”

Clint pressed forward into him as Sam stroked his face gently, kissing down his neck and massaging his hair. Barton’s cock was thick and filling Bucky gloriously with each shallow push into him. When he felt hips against his ass, he let out a sigh and reached back to scrabble at Clint’s hands.    
  
“S good. Full.” He whined out as Sam stroked him lazily and Clint rolled his hips a bit to massage his prostate with the head of his cock. Bucky jerked upward suddenly, dislodging them a bit so that he fell back onto Clint with a hiss. “Fuck. Wait.” He was now straddling Clint’s thighs facing away from him while calloused hands massaged at his ass. “Could you both...would you-I want to take you both.” Bucky said quickly with a blush.

He rode Clint slowly as Sam rushed forward to kiss him roughly. “You want that? Want to be stuffed full? I’m down for it. You, Barton?”   
  
“He’s tight as hell already, if we can get him open enough, hell yeah.”

Bucky wouldn’t admit that he secretly loved how they were talking about him like he wasn’t there, like he was just there to be fucked. He put on a little show, rolling his hips and flexing his back muscles on top of Clint and moaning wantonly when Sam started reaching behind to slide a finger down the cleft of his ass. 

“Here, like this.” Clint shifted into a seated position, holding Bucky’s legs up in his arms to display where he was entering him and giving Sam access to finger him further. “That good?”

“God yes. Get your fingers in me Wilson.” Bucky gasped as Sam took his legs from Clint and rested them on his shoulders leaving Bucky completely held up by the two of them. He felt a slick finger around his rim. 

“Almost wish you were still fumblin’ over your words, weren’t so mouthy then.” Clint drove his hips up a bit as he spoke, hitting Bucky’s prostate at the same time Sam slipped a finger into him.

“Hold still.” Sam growled at Bucky. “You’re so goddamn tight.”   
  
“It’s been a while, nobody was offerin’ before you two.”

Bucky was more relaxed now that he and Sam were snarking back and forth, allowing a second finger to slip in alongside Clint’s cock. Bucky was trying to grind down against all the intrusions but the others were holding strong. Sam was scissoring his fingers at a wretchedly slow pace, savoring the feeling of the muscle relaxing to accommodate him. A third was a tight fit, but Bucky’s hiss of strained pleasure was enough to spur him on further.

“Alright. How do we uh-” Sam gestured to the three of them with one hand, his other fingers still buried in Bucky’s ass.

“You two- Lay down- like overlapping your legs.” Bucky grunted, feeling the short presses of the fingers in him. “I’ll ride you both.”

“Jesus” Clint muttered as he guided Bucky’s legs back down to be kneeling on the bed. 

“Nah, just Bucky.” He said with a snarky grin as the others groaned at him. 

Clint and Sam’s legs were soon draped over each other's with their cocks lined up close enough that Bucky could wrap a hand around both of them and stroke more lube over them. His thighs were shaking a bit as he guided himself over their combined girth and felt the press of them both on his entrance.

“Fuck.” 

Bucky took a deep breath and looked at Clint in front of him, who nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Sam who had a wicked smile on his face. He exhaled slowly, lowering himself down and crying out at the initial breach.

They were both inside him.  _ They were both inside him _ . Albeit barely, the tips of their cocks just inside his rim and Bucky had to control his shaking thighs to not slam down all the way. Sam was stroking up and down his back, murmuring filthy things behind him and Clint’s hands were steady on his thighs. With another deep exhale, he slipped down further.

“Holy shit.” He leaned forward to brace his hands on Clint’s chest. “I-it’s so much.”

“You should see your ass right now Buck.” Sam remarked, pulling his ass cheeks apart to see where his hole was obscenely stretched. Clint was thick and Sam’s cock curved up a bit, it was tight for both of them too.

Bucky’s hands dug into Clint’s pecs as he sank down further still, feeling their bodies almost flush with his below him. He wouldn’t be able to sit for the next month, it felt like. Clint took his metal hand and softly kissed the knuckles, the soft intimacy making Bucky relax the rest of the way to bring all their bodies together.

They all sat for a moment, panting as Bucky sat on their cocks. Clint was the first to shift his hips experimentally, making Bucky whimper and Sam groan. He could feel Sam pressed up against him inside Bucky and could feel every tiny movement when Sam moved a bit too. Bucky was boneless above them, hands still braced on Clint’s chest and Sam’s hands around his waist.

“If we-”   
  
“Move your knee”   
  
“Ow”   
  
With a bit of shuffling, Clint and Sam bent their knees to bracket Bucky with their bodies. They tried to move in tandem, but found it easier to move oppositely. Clint would thrust up into Bucky’s heat while Sam pulled down, moving slowly back the other way and feeling every drag of the other’s cock against them inside. 

“This-” Bucky started, only to cut off with a sigh. He had his head thrown back against Sam’s shoulder and a hand in Clint’s hair. “You’re both so good inside me.” He felt like their cocks were in his throat. “So good.”

“I’m close, dunno bout you Barton.”   
  
“Same.” Clint nodded, meeting Bucky’s eyes and looking over him at Sam with a smirk. “Buck you mentioned riding both of us?”

Bucky nodded and the tip of his tongue flicked out as he slowly began bouncing on both of them, his thighs spread wide over them and feeling his only release hitting him like a freight train. He shot off onto Clint’s chest as he rode until he felt them start moving again. He allowed himself to be held up.

“Shit-” Clint came first, flooding into him.

“Goddamn Barton.” Sam could feel the heat of the other man’s orgasm inside Bucky and followed soon after while Bucky grunted in overstimulation.

“Fuck.” Bucky said eloquently as they slumped into a sweaty pile. 

He was still perched on top of them and could feel them growing softer inside him. The thought of losing the sense of fullness suddenly seemed overwhelming and he just sat for a moment longer. Sam moved away first, pulling out as Bucky whimpered softly and felt the slick emptiness and come dribbling out of him. Clint seemed to understand and just adjusted his hips to be more comfortable as Bucky sat on him still. 

“That was-” Bucky started

“A lot.” 

“Ya think?” Sam remarked as he came back from the bathroom with a rag. He had already wiped anything on himself off and threw it to Clint. “You look good stuffed full of dick, Barnes.”

“Thanks.” Bucky grinned and looked down at Clint. “Guess I gotta-”

He gestured down and wrinkled his nose distastefully and hissed as he slid off of Clint. He was surprised to feel Sam’s hands on his back, gently pushing him down onto his stomach. The sheets were cool against his sweaty body and overstimulated prick, and the damp rag was gently pressed onto his hole.

“You should see yourself. You ever done somethin’ like this before? You’re fuckin’- I could fit a fist up there.” Clint sounded awe-struck.

“Mm. I’ve done it with toys.” Bucky admitted. He turned his head to gaze at both of them. “You gonna stay? Not like we haven’t been sharin all week.”   
  
“Hell yeah.”


End file.
